Firearms include a receiver, an action, a trigger mechanism, and a barrel. The barrel is often threaded to one end of the receiver. The action translates within the receiver to move cartridges into position within a firing chamber formed in the barrel. Often, a feed ramp is formed in the receiver help guide a tip of the projectile into the chamber. While such a feed ramp may aid in loading cartridges in the chamber, present feed ramps often do not aid in reliable alignment of the barrel and the rest of the firearm.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.